pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS080
Treść Część 1 Nasi bohaterowie zmierzający do Płaskowyżu Indygo właśnie minęli granicę Johto i byli na dobrej drodze do dotarcia ku swemu celowi. - Hah, właściwie, to jesteśmy już w innym regionie! – powiedział wesoło Cole rozglądając się dookoła. - Moje rodzinne Kanto… przed górami znajduje się Płaskowyż Indygo, natomiast za nimi miasteczko Virdan z którego pochodzę. Gdy Liga się skończy będę mieć niedaleko do domu – powiedział Lucas uśmiechając się. Cole zarządził, że mają iść szybciej, ponieważ liga rozpoczynała się już dzisiaj, a oni byli jeszcze kilka dobrych kilometrów od ich celu. Nagle… zauważyli na niebie jakiś ciemny, mały, niewyraźny punkt. Punkt ten powoli się zwiększał zbliżając się do ziemi. Będąc już całkiem blisko Cole rozpoznał, że musiał być to jakiś pokemon, który z ogromną prędkością o mało co nie wpadł na Cola i jego przyjaciół. Był to Pidgeot, a na nim siedział… Joshua! Trener, którego spotkali dwa razy podczas swojej podróży. Był to bliski przyjaciel Damiana, który razem ze swoją rodziną wyprowadził się do odległego regionu. - Joshua! Miło Cię znów widzieć! – powiedział Cole na powitanie - Ooo wzajemnie Cole! Co u was słychać? Czyżbyście się wybierali na ligę? – zapytał ich trener - No jasne! Jesteśmy gotowi stać się nowymi mistrzami Johto! – krzyknął Cole - Hah… śmiesznie się złożyło, ja też przybyłem na ligę. Ale zanim zostaniesz mistrzem Johto będziesz musiał pokonać mnie! A to Ci się na pewno nie uda, dlatego nie wychodź tak daleko w przyszłość i pomyśl na razie może o Top 16, czy coś… - powiedział pewny siebie Joshua. Cole chciał się już z nim nie zgodzić, jednak Lyra przycisnęła mu dłoń do ust. - Tak, tak, miło cię widzieć, ale komu w drogę, temu czas, musimy ruszać – powiedziała Lyra i oderwała rękę od twarzy Cola – Fuuuuuuuuuuu! Obśliniłeś mnie! – powiedziała Lyra i wytarła dłoń o koszulkę Cola. - Wiecie, jak chcecie, mogę was podrzucić! Pidgeot to naprawdę wytrzymały lotnik, da sobie radę nawet z takim ciężarem – zapewnił ich Joshua. Nie byli co do tego pewni, jednak uwierzyli trenerowi na słowo. Usiedli na Pidgeocie bardzo blisko siebie, aby zająć jak najmniej miejsca. Po chwili z trudem Pidgeot wystartował. Podziwiali z góry widoki pięknego Kanto. Po zaledwie kilku minutach ujrzeli w oddali Płaskowyż Indygo, gdzie co roku odbywała się Liga Kanto i Johto. Gdy wylądowali Joshua poinformował ich, że musi teraz udać się do Siostry Joy, aby uleczyć swoje pokemony, natomiast Cole i Lyra w towarzystwie Lucasa i Volta poszli się zarejestrować. - Proszę pudełko z odznakami – powiedziała miła pani w obsłudze rejestracji zawodników po czym zeskanowała kod na opakowaniu Cola i Lyry. Od razu na komputerze pojawiły jej się wszystkie dane. Następnie poprzez skaner sprawdziła prawdziwość odznak, po czym pozwoliła im przejść dalej. Lucas i Volt weszli wejściem dla gości. Była godzina 15, to znaczyło, że mieli jeszcze trzy godziny do rozpoczęcia rozgrywek w lidze. Postanowili, że udadzą się w centrum pokemon i tam zarezerwują sobie pokoje. Jak pomyśleli, tak też zrobili. Gdy weszli do ogromnego Centrum w Płaskowyżu Indygo od razu poczuli ogromną falę ciepła, która wydobywała się z tego miejsca za sprawą kilkudziesięciu trenerów, którzy tłoczyli się przy trzech siostrach Joy. Lyra powiedziała, że postoi w kolejce, natomiast pozostała trójka postanowiła się rozejrzeć. Przy stoliku spotkali wszystkich swoich znajomych trenerów. Damiana, Rava, Emanuella, Alexa, Naomi, Mayę, Carola, Joshuę, Zacka oraz Olivera, którego równie długo nie widzieli co Joshuy. Pozostała dwójka nie była im znana. - Cole! - Lucas, Cole, Volt! - Cole, miło cię widzieć! - Cole, nareszcie dotarłeś! – rozległy się krzyki wśród grupy. - No stary, co tak długo? Mama nie chciała wypuścić Cię z przyjęcia? – zapytał go Damian - Nieee, trochę za późno wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Co u was? – zapytał ich Cole - Po staremu – odrzekł Zack – Eee…. Wy się pewnie nie znacie. To jest Paul, trener z Kanto. – powiedział Zack przedstawiając mu chłopca z opaską na głowie, która znajdowała się pod burzą włosów. - Miło mi cię poznać – powiedział Paul – ty jesteś synem Klary Growl, prawda? – zapytał go Paul. Cole tylko kiwnął głową. Miał trochę już dosyć tych zapytań o jego matkę - Natomiast to jest moja koleżanka Katie, która pochodzi z Sinnoh, ale rozpoczęła podróż w Johto – powiedziała Naomi przedstawiając Colowi nieśmiałą dziewczynkę z kucykami. Uścisk miała jednak bardzo mocny, podobnie jak Naomi. Nic dziwnego, że cię kolegowały. Wśród tego grona brakowało Dylana. Cole zaczął rozglądać się po Centrum Pokemon. Ujrzał go gdy ten właśnie odbierał pokemony od Siostry Joy. W koncie Centrum w półmroku stał pewien tajemniczy trener. Na sobie miał czarną pelerynę, a na głowie czarny kapelusz, który przysłaniał jego oczy. Cole oderwał od niego wzrok bo wydawało mu się, że ów tajemnicza postać również zainteresowała się nim. - No to my już pójdziemy do naszego pokoju się rozpakować, na razie kochani. Widzimy się na arenie walk o osiemnastej – powiedział Cole i razem z Voltem i Lucasem odwrócili się i podeszli do Lyry, która właśnie odbierała klucze do pokoju od Siostry Joy. Pozostale dwie godziny Cole spędził na rozmyślaniu o tym tajemniczym trenerze… O godzinie osiemnastej cała czwórka udała się na arenę walk, gdzie miała zostać rozpoczęta Srebrna Konferencja, bo takie miano miał dzisiejszy turniej. Przy wejściu tłoczyło się mnóstwo straganiarzy. Było tam miedzy innymi stoisko Butcha, Cassidy i Shuckle, jednak Cole oczywiście ich nie rozpoznał. - A więc Cole, Lyra… powodzenia – rzekł do nich Volt i dał im kopniaka na szczęście, po czym razem z Lucasem udali się na trybuny. Cole i Lyra razem poszli na arenę walk, gdzie mieli stać wszyscy trenerzy biorący udział w Srebrnej Konferencji. Gospodarzem Ligi Johto był Lance – wieloletni mistrz elity Johto. Komentować zaś miał Freddie O’Martin. - Witam państwa na tegorocznej Srebrnej Konferencji mającej na celu wyłonienie kolejnego mistrza regionu Johto! – krzyknął Freddie, a przez widownię posypała się burza oklasków. - Razem z Lancem gościmy dzisiaj wyjątkowego gościa, członkinię Elity Johto Agathę! Mistrzynię pokemonów duchów! – powiedział Freddie, w tłum ponownie zaczął klaskać. - Dziękuję panie Marianie, za to jakże mile powitanie – powiedziała Agatha. Freddie wtrącił, że ma inaczej na imię, jednak ta go nie słuchała. – Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za zaproszenie mnie na tegoroczne rozgrywki w lidze. Tym bardziej jestem dumna z tego, że bierze w nich udział mój wnuczek Cole! – powiedziała Agatha i pomachała ze stanowiska do Cola. Trener myślał sobie w duchu, że mogła się powstrzymać od tego komentarza. Dobrze, że Cole nie widział miny Lyry, kiedy Agatha to powiedziała. Lyra od dawna była zazdrosna o sławę Cola, a takie publiczne jej afiszowanie jeszcze bardziej ją rozzłoszczało. Gdy aplauz ucichł, a przemówienie Agathy się skończyło to tym razem Lance zabrał głos. -Cieszę się, że już trzeci raz jestem gospodarzem Srebrnej Konfenercji. Wierzę, że wśród tej młodzieży jest mój przyszły następca. Ale nie nie, jeszcze na emeryturę nie idę, poczekacie sobie jeszcze – powiedział Lance i zaśmiał się. – Trzydziestu dwóch koordynatorów stoczy przez najbliższe dni bój o tytuł mistrza ligi Johto oraz Srebrny Puchar! Komputer już wylosował pary, są one widoczne na telebimie. Przyjrzyjmy się uważnie tabel – powiedział Lance. Cole spojrzał się na telebim. Cole VS Rav Joshua VS Joe Lyra vs Nick Zack vs Kathrine Maya vs Kevin Naomi vs Jackson Oliver vs Macy Paul vs Grav Katie vs Valencia Lenroc vs Gavinia Damian vs Birna Alex vs Alexandra Oraz jeszcze kilku trenerów, których niestety nie znał. Oprócz imion były również zdjęcia. Przy Lenroc’u był taki sam trener, jakiego widział w Centrum Pokemon. - Dobrze, kości zostały rzucone. Prosimy trenerów o opuszczenie areny! W pierwszej walce zmierzą się Cole i Rav! – krzyknął Freddie O’Martin. Cole stresował się, że to on otwierał srebrną konferencję, jednak wiedział, że da sobie radę. - Znowu walczymy przeciwko sobie tak jak na turnieju PokeRingo – powiedział do niego Rav – Tym razem jednak Cię pokonam. Zobaczysz – rzekł wojowniczo i udał się na drugi koniec areny… Część 2 - Za chwilę rozpocznie się pierwsza walka w pierwszej rundzie Srebrnej Konferencji. Przybliżę zasady za całą pierwszą i drugą rundę. Każdy trener ma do dyspozycji po trzy pokemony. Wygrywa ten, kto pokona wszystkie pokemony przeciwnika. Obydwaj trenerzy mogą wymieniać pokemony podczas walki. Losujemy pole do walki… Będziecie walczyć na polu wodnym! Zaczynajcie! - oznajmił sędzia i ruszyli! - Pikachu naprzód! – krzyknął Rav - Houndoom kolej na ciebie! – powiedział Cole. Szykowało się ciekawe i zaciekłe starcie. - Pikachu piorun! - Houndoom miotacz płomieni! – krzyknął Cole. Pikachu jednak podskoczył i z góry użył pioruna, przez co Houndoom otrzymał pierwsze obrażenia. - Houndoom kula cienia! – krzyknął Cole. Pikachu został strącony po kolejnym skoku i upadł na ziemię. - A teraz cios głową! – Pikachu ponownie został zaatakowany przez bezlitosnego Houndooma. - Pikachu, elektroakcja! – krzyknął zdesperowany Rav. Cole wiedział co robić. Houndoom zaatakował miotaczem płomieni. Cole myślał, że tyle wystarczy, aby zatrzymać Pikachu, jednak się pomylił. Pokemysz przebiła się przez potężny atak i z pełną siłą uderzyła w Houndooma, który stał się niezdolny do walki. - Houndoom jest niezdolny do walki. Pierwsze starcie wygrywa Pikachu – powiedział sędzia. Zadowolony Rav pogłaskal Pikachu, a Cole chował do PokeBalla swojego Houndooma dziękując mu za bitwę. - Noctowl naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. Większość widowni była bardzo zdziwiona wyborem Cola. No tak… lubił zaskakwiać. - Noctowl powietrzny atak! – krzyknął. Pikachu jednak uskoczył przed nim i zaatakował go piorunem. Noctowlowi również udało się uniknąć ataku przeciwnika, po czym Cole nakazał mu zaatakować promieniem Aurory. - Noctowl, to już prawie koniec. Powietrzny atak! - Nie tak prędko Cole! Elektroakcja! – krzyknął Rav - Noctowl przerwij atak! Psychika! – krzyknął. Pikachu został zablokowany podczas skoku, po czym z łoskotem uderzył w ziemię stając się niezdolny do walki. - Pikachu niezdolny do walki. Noctowl wygrywa to starcie! – powiedział Cole. Cole skoczył z radości i spojrzał na trybuny. Lyra pokazała mu podniesiony w górę kciuk, po czym Cole wrócił do bitwy. - Forretress pokaż się! – krzyknął Rav. Cole wspomniał, jak Rav złapał swojego Pineco podczas Turnieju łapania PokeRobaków. Najwyraźniej ewoluował.   - Forretress żyroskop! – krzyknął Rav. - Noctowl, powietrzny atak! – ataki się zderzyły, jednak szala przeważyła na stronę Cola. Noctowl z całą swoją siłą nacierał na Forretressa. Po chwili przeciwnik ustąpił i upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. - Forretress niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Noctowl! – oznajmił sędzia. Ravowi został ostatni pokemon. Cole zastanawiał się kto to będzie. - Ehh… Golduck naprzód! W tobie nadzieja! – powiedział Rav. Rav używał Psyducka podczas Turnieju Dwuwalk w Azalea. Najwyraźniej i on ewoluował. - Noctowl powrót! Omanyte pokaż się! – powiedział Cole. Szykowała się walka pokemonów wodnych. - Omanyte kamienne ostrze! - Golduck ochrona! – krzyknął Rav. Kamienne ostrza odbiły się od Golducka. Golduck zaatakował siekaniem przez co Omanyte oberwał. - Golduck, jeszcze raz siekanie! - Omanyte, uciekaj! – krzyknął Cole. Omanyte wskoczył do basenu i zaczął szybko płynąć wpław przez niego. Nagle… wzburzyła się ogromna fala, a Omanyte był na jej wierzchołku. Zaatakował Golducka Surfingiem! - Brawo Omanyte! – krzyknął do niego Cole. Ogromna fala opadła na Golducka, a ten wypłynął na brzeg. - Omanyte, a teraz kamienne ostrze! – krzyknął Cole. Golduck oberwał bardzo poważnie. Nie podnosił się z ziemi. - Zakończmy to błysko działem! – powiedział Cole. To był już koniec. - Golduck jest niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Omanyte, a całe starcie Cole! – oznajmił sędzia, a tłum bił brawo. - To był wspaniały pojedynek. Cole doskonale użył potencjału i siły swoich pokemonów przeciwko pokemonom Rava. Dobrze, a teraz czas na kolejną walkę. Joshua zmierzy się z Joe na trawiastym polu bitwy! – powiedział Freddie O’Martin - Typholsion naprzód! – krzyknął Joshua - Meganium, pokaż się! – krzyknął Joe. Cole, który właśnie usiadł na trybunach obok Lyry wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził nieznanego pokemona. Co prawda widział go podczas Turnieju ku Czci Slowpoków, jednak nie bardzo go pamiętał. ‘’Meganium - Pokémon zioło typu trawiastego. Ewolucja Bayleefa. Aromat unoszący się z jego liści zawiera substancję uspokajającą agresywne uczucia.’’ - Cole naprawdę to była świetna bitwa. Gratulacje – powiedział Volt i poklepał go po plecach. W tym momencie krąg ognia Typholsiona przebił się przez ostre liście Meganium i zaatakował ją boleśnie. - Jakoś… szybko przeleciała moja rola w pierwszej rundzie. Nie było tak strasznie. Stres mi minął, teraz jestem gotowy na kolejną walkę – rzekł Cole. Typholsion miotaczem płomieni w tym samym czasie znokautował Meganium. Przez dalszą część walki obserwowali tylko zawodników. Typholsion pokonał również Jynxa Joe i potem został powrócony do pokeballa. Oddish Joshuy pomimo zmyślnej strategii z używaniem usypiającego pyłku, a potem ostrego liścia, niestety został pokonany przez Tyranitara Joshuy. Sytuacja trenera nie wyglądała najgorzej. Po kilku mocnych atakach powietrznym atakiem i powietrznym nożem Tyranitar został pokonany, a Joshua przeszedł do kolejnej rundy. - Czas na twoją walkę Lyra, powodzenia – powiedział do niej Cole, po czym Lyra zeszła z trybun na pole bitwy. Jej przeciwnikiem miał być Nick. - Bayleef pokaż się! – krzyknęła Lyra - Pinsir pokaż się debeściaku! – krzyknął trener. Cole wyciągnął swój pokedex. Pokemon Nicka wyglądał groźnie. Pinsir - Pokémon chrząszcz. Pinsiry bardzo często łapią Metapody w swoje kłujące rogi, ponieważ te często stanowią główny składnik ich diety.’’ - Pinsir niski cios! – krzyknął Nick. Bayleef jednak złapała go za jego rogi dzikimi pnączami. - Bayleef kręć nim dookoła! – krzyknęła Lyra. Bayleef kręciła i kręciła, a po chwili wyrzuciła go w bok. Pinsir odbił się o ścianę trybun i upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. - Brawo Lyra, brawo Lyra! – krzyczał Lucas i Cole - Bayleef powrót – rzekła oszołomiona trenerka. – Azurill teraz ty! – rzekła Lyra i wybrała swojego Azurilla. Było to spore zaskoczenie dla Cola, jednak widać Lyra obgadała wszystko z Azumaril przed walką. - Rhydon pokaż się! – krzyknął Nick. Lyra nieco się przeraziła, podobnie jak Azurill. Nie spodziewała się, że jej Azurill będzie musiał walczyć z tak dużym przeciwnikiem. Cole wyciągnął swój pokedex. ‘’Rhydon – pokemon wiertarka. Ewoluuje z Rhyhorna. Jego ostry róg może pokruszyć nawet diamenty’’ - Rhydon odwiert! – krzyknął Nick. Azurill jednak użył skoku i uniknął ataku, a po chwili upadł na głowę Rhydona. - Azurill armatka wodna! –krzyknęła Lyra. Rhydon oberwał w twarz, co go rozwścieczyło i usunięciem zaczął nacierać na Azurilla. Ten jednak ponownie użył skoku i uniknął ataku, a Rhydon uderzył w skałę i utknął w niej. - Azurill armatka wodna! Seriami! – krzyczała Lyra. Azurill ze wszystkich stron strzelał w Rhydona armatką. Po chwili jednak zmęczył się. Rhydon odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund, po czym użył odwiertu, a następnie surfingu. Azurill stał zaskoczony czekając za atak. - Azurill bąbelki! – krzyknęła Lyra. Jej pokemon starał się odbić Rhydona, jednak bezskutecznie. Po raz pierwszy w tym starciu pokemon oberwał. Lyra postanowiła, że czas go powrócić. - Bayleef naprzód! Dzikie pnącza! – krzyknęła Lyra. Zamierzała wykończyć Rhydona tak samo, jak jego poprzednika. Bayleef złapała za róg i zaczęła kręcić Rhydonem, a potem rzuciła go o ścianę. Udało się, Rhydon stał się niezdolny do walki. - Bayleef, powrót! Ampharos naprzód! – krzyknęła Lyra. Przeciwnik wybrał Psyducka. Po jedynym ataku piorunem Psyduck padł, a Lyra wygrała swoją bitwę. Wróciła do przyjaciół w owacjach tłumu. Potem walczył Zack z Kathrine. Kathrina była dziwną trenerką. Była ubrana w kostium Blastoise, jednak nie był to przypadek, ponieważ już po chwili się okazało, że ma również i prawdziwego Blastoise. Zack wybrał Jumpluffa do tej walki i po kilku atakach ostrym liściem oraz kulą energii, a następnie użyciu solarnego promienia Blastoise padł niezdolny do walki. Kolejnym pokemonem Kathriny był Wartortle, który jednak był o wiele silniejszy od swojej ewolucji, co było bardzo dziwne. Po serii ataków stalowym ogonem Jumpluff padł niezdolny do walki. Z opresji wybawił Zacka jego Clyostler, który pokonał Wartortle. Jak się okazało, ostatnim pokemonem Kathiriny był Squirtle. - Clyostler powrót – rzekł Zack – Dragonair pokaż się! – krzyknął trener. - A więc Dratini ewoluował! – powiedział uradowany Cole. Jego koledzy nie próżnowali, naprawdę wspaniale wytrenowali swoje pokemony. - Dragonair dracometeor! – krzyknął Zack. Squirtle schował się w swojej skorupie i odczekał, aż atak ustanie, a następnie zaatakował hydro pompą. Dragonair jednak schował się w tunelu i wyskoczył z niego atakując pulsem smoka. Atak ten był na tyle silny, aby sprawić, by Squritle stał się niezdolny do walki. Zackowi udało się wygrać swoją walkę. Kolejna była Maya, która walczyła z Kevinem. Charizard Mai z łatwością pokonał Glooma Kevina, po czym został przywrócony do pokeballa. Lapras doskonale walczył z Zubatem. Po pierwszych minutach walki zostało pokazane kto tu rządzi. Lapras przygwoździł do ziemi Zubata powaleniem, a następnie zaatakował go lodowym promieniem. Ostatecznie wykończył pokemona przeciwnika Pulsem Smoka. Było dwa do zera dla Mai. Ostatnim pokemonem Kevina był nieznany Colowi Magcargo. ‘’Magcargo – pokemon Lawa. Ewoluuje ze Slugmy. Z jego skorupy wydobywa się lawa o temperaturze 1000 stopni Celsjusza. Często jest sprawcą leśnych pożarów’’ - Venusaur, kolej na ciebie! – powiedziała Maya. Wybór ten był dość ryzykowny, jednak opłacił się. Szalejąca roślina związała Magcargo, choć ten miotał się próbując się uwolnić. Następnie oberwał solarnym promieniem, który sprawił, że stał się niezdolny do walki. Maya również wygrała swoją walkę. Naomi stoczyła wspaniałą bitwę z Jacksonem. Espeon naomi bezlitośnie pokonał Marilla oraz równie wspaniale poradził sobie z Machokiem. Naomi czekało jednak spore rozczarowanie, kiedy Jackson wybrał do walki Gravelera. Jego Graveler z łatwością pokonał Espeona oraz Hitmontopa. Trudności sprawił mu Steelix Naomi, który dzięki wykorzystaniu smoczego oddechu i stalowego ogona zapewnił Naomi miejsce w kolejnej rundzie. Część 3 - To były wspaniałe pojedynki! Aż chce się oglądać kolejne! A więc teraz zapraszamy na arenę Olivera oraz Macy! Pole bitwy na jakim się zmierzą to… skalne! – krzyknął Freddie O’Martin - Zaczynajcie! – oznajmił sędzia i ruszyli. - Steelix pokaż się! – krzyknęła Macy - Wartortle naprzód! – krzyknął Oliver. Cole wyciągnął swój pokedex i sprawdził pokemona, którego wcześniej zapomniał sprawdzić, gdy walczył Zack. Wartortle - Pokémon Żółw. Wartortle jest pokemonem wodnym. Ewoluuje ze Squirtle'a. Większa prędkość wodnego strumienia od Squirtle - Znacznie szybszy w wodzie - Jego skorupa jest bardziej wytrzymała. - Czyli Squirtle Olivera ewoluował! Dawno nie widzieliśmy Oliego – rzekł Cole i wrócił do oglądania bitwy. - Wartortle, hydro pompa! – krzyknął Oliver. Hydro pompa celnie trafiła w Steelixa, jednak na tak dużego pokemona potrzeba było czegoś więcej. Steelix próbował użyć związania, jednak nie udało mu się to, gdyż Wartortle uskoczył na bok i zaatakował wodnym ogonem. - Jeszcze raz Hydro pompa! – krzyknął Oliver. Steelix ponownie oberwał i stał się niezdolny do walki. Tłum zaczął bić brawo. Macy powróciła swojego pokemona do pokebala, a Wartortle pozostał wciąż na polu bitwy. - Quagsire pokaż się! – krzyknęła Macy. - Wartortle zaczynamy! Drapanie! – krzyknął Oliver. Quagsire nieco oberwał od Wartortla, jednak nie tracił wiele punktów życia. - Quagsire użyj bomby błotnej! – krzyknęła Macy. Wartortle schował się do swojej skorupy i przyjął na siebie atak. - Wartortle teraz szybki skręt! – ten atak mocno zaszkodził Quagsire, jednak Macy wciąż nie traciła uśmiechu z twarzy. - Trzęsawisko! – krzyknęła. Ziemia pod Wartortlem zadrżała i zamieniła się w ogromne bagno. Wartorle w pośpiechu uciekał z grząskiego gruntu, a dodatkowo Quagsire atakował go wodną bronią. W końcu udało mu się uciec na bezpieczną odległość. - Hydro pompa! – krzyknął Oliver. Quagsire, który na chwilę stracił czujność mocno oberwał i stał się niezdolny do walki. - Wartortle powrót! – powiedział Oliver – Sandlash pokaż się! - Dragonair naprzód! – powidziała Macy. Cole ponownie wyciągnął pokedex, aby sprawdzić pokemona Olivera. Sandslash - Pokémon Pancernik. Jest pokemonem ziemnym. Ewoluuje z Sandshrewa. Zwija się w kłębek, gdy czuje się zagrożony. - Sandlash siekanie! - Dragonair stalowy ogon! – dwa mocne ataki zderzyły się, jednak ostatecznie obydwa pokemony musiały zrezygnować z ich użycia. - Dragonair smoczy oddech! - Sandlash tunel! – powiedział Oliver. Sandlash po chwili wyskoczył spod Dragonaira, jednak ten nie odczuł mocniejszych obrażeń. Dragonair po chwili zaatakowała go hydro pompą, a ten upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. - Powrót… Czas na ciebie Lickitung! – krzyknął Oliver. Cole ponownie wyjął swój pokedex, aby sprawdzić nieznanego pokemona. Lickitung - Pokémon liżący. Jego język jest dwa lub trzy razy dłuższy od jego ciała. Służy mu między innymi go gromadzenia żywności. - Lickitung, beczka! – powiedział Oliver. Pierwszy silny atak powędrował w stronę Dragonaira, który jednak przed nim uskoczył. - A teraz lizanie! – krzyknął Oliver. Dragonair został obśliniony przez długi jęzor Lickitunga. - Podbiegnij i użyj stąpania! – krzyknął Oli. Lickitung zaczął skakać po Dragonairu, co nie bardzo mu się podobało, Lickitung jednak zakończył to starcie biczem mocy. - Dragonair jest niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Oliver! – oznajmił sędzia. Oliver wrócił na trybuny i usiadł wśród swoich znajomych. Następny miał walczyć Paul, który był dobrym znajomym Zacka. W pierwszym starciu jego Charmarder wykończył Raticate przeciwnika swoim kręgiem ognia, miotaczem płomieni oraz metalowym pazurem. Następnie Paul wybrał do walki Eevee, który zmierzył się ze swoją ewolucją – Flareonem. Pomimo silnych ataków ognistych Flareona, Eevee poradził sobie znakomicie najpierw atakując Kulą Cienia oraz Gryzieniem, a następnie wykańczając przeciwnika stalowym ogonem. Podobnie również stało się, gdy Eevee walczył przeciwko Espeonowi Grava. Pokemon Paula wykończył go w dwóch turach najpierw atakując stalowym ogonem, a następnie wykańczając go giga wstrząsem. Kolejna w kolejce była Katie – trenerka z Sinnoh, która dobrze znała się z Naomi. - Zaczynajcie! – krzyknął sędzia - Tyrogue pokaż się! – powiedziała Valencia - Piplup naprzód! – krzyknęła Katie. Cole wychylił się nieco do przodu. Było to mu zupełnie nieznany pokemon. Wyjął pokedex i go sprawdził. Piplup - Pokémon pingwin. Piplup jest pokemonem wodnym. Jest jednym z 3 starterów w regionie Sinnoh. Z wyglądu, Piplup przypomina pingwina. Piplupy preferują raczej zimne klimaty, jak np. wybrzeża mórz arktycznych. Piplup ma dość dumny charakter i nie chce jeść z ręki człowieka. - Piplup, pneumatyczne dziobanie! – krzyknęła Katie. Tyrogue starał się zablokować pokemona trenerki ognistym ciosem, jednak bezskutecznie. Następnie Piplup zaatakował bąbelkowym promieniem, a ostatecznie wykończył przeciwnika Hydro pompą. Katie powróciła swojego pokemona i zamieniła go na Growlithe. Miał on walczyć z Mareepem Valenci. Growlithe był świetnym wojownikiem. Najpierw chował się w tunelu, by następnie zaatakować przeciwnika od dołu kłem ognia. Mareep został wykończony przez miotacz płomieni i było dwa do zera dla Katie. W ostatnim starciu Eevee Katie rozgromił Cyndaquila używając serii kuli cienia oraz drapania, dzięki czemu Katie przeszła do drugiej rundy. Potem walczył Damian z Briną. Brina była trenerką ewolucji Eevee, a więc i z nimi Damianowi przyszło się zmierzyć. Najpierw Damian wybrał do walki Spinaraka, który miał nieco niekorzystną sytuację do Flareona Briny. Spinarak zagrał strategicznie – najpierw zatruł pole bitwy trującymi kolcami, aby każdy następny pokemon Briny był raniony trucizną, a następnie osłabionego Flareona męczył atakiem kwasem. Flareon szybko upadł niezdolny do walki. Dużo łatwiej było już Butterfree, która walczyła z Vaporeonem. Najpierw zaatakowała go psychiką, a następnie tornadem. Ostatecznie Vaporeon został wykończony poprzez stalowe skrzydło. Ostatnim wyborem Damiana był Venonat, który zmierzył się z Jolteonem. Jolteon był o wiele twardszym przeciwnikiem, od jego poprzedników, jednak i z nim Venonat dał sobie radę. Najpierw atakował go psychopromieniem, a gdy był na wykończeniu zadał ostateczny cios, którym był promień sygnałowy. Na arenę wyszedł Lenroc, a jego przeciwniczką miała być Gavinia. - Zaczynajcie! – powiedział sędzia - Butterfree naprzód! – krzyknęła Gavinia. - Czas również i na mojego pokemona! – krzyknął Lenroc, po chwili z pokeballa wyłonił się ogromny, niebieski ptak. Wszystkim zaparło dech z podziwu i zdumienia. - To przecież… Articunio… - powiedział Cole zafascynowany. Nie wierzył własnym oczom, że jakiś trener posiadał legendę. Gdy publiczność się już uspokoiła walka się rozpoczęła. - Articunio stalowe skrzydło! – powiedział nadzwyczaj spokojnie Lenroc. Atak był na tyle silny, że od razu pokonał Butterfree. - Butterfree niezdolna do walki, wygrywa Articunio – powiedział sędzia, a tłum zawiwatował. - Raticate pokaż się! – krzyknęła trenerka. Widać było, że klęła na los za to, iż trafił jej się taki trener. - Articunio lodowy promień! - rzekł trener legendy. Raticate zamarzł, a gdy lód pękł widać było, że stał się niezdolny do walki. Tłum ponownie oszalał. - Gr… - mruknęła Gavinia – Furret pokaż się! Giga wstrząs! – krzyknęła od razu trenerka - Articunio lodowy promień! – Furret został zamrożony w locie. Bryła lodu która z niego powstała upadła na ziemię, roztrzaskała się, a Furret również stał się niezdolny do walki. - Furret niezdolny do walki. Bitwę wygrywa Lenroc! – oznajmił sędzia a na widowni rozległ się aplauz. - I czas na ostatnią bitwę! Alex zmierzy się z Alexandrą! – krzyknął Freddie O’Martin - Zaczynajcie! – powiedział sędzia - Bulbasaur pokaż się! – powiedziała Alexandra - Hitmonchan naprzód! – powiedział Alex. Był to jego najnowszy pokemon. Cole widział już Hitmonchana podczas walki Bruna z Willem. Pokemon ten bardzo podobał się Colowi i liczył, że kiedyś uda mu się go złapać. - Hitmonchan ognista pięść! – krzyknął Alex. Ognista pięść powędrowała w stronę bezbronnego Bulbasaura sprawiając, że stał się niezdolny do walki. Cole od początku wiedział, że Alex jest silnym trenerem. Świadczyły o tym jego liczne zwycięstwa w turniejach, jednak nie spodziewał się, że jego pokemony mogą wziąć przeciwnika na jeden cios. To było dla niego niesamowite i bał się, aby nie natrafił na niego w lidze. - Powrót Bulbasaur… Golden naprzód! – krzyknęła Alexandra - Hitmonchan pięść gromu! – krzyknął Alex. Ponownie zabójcza pięść pokemona Alexa powędrowała w stronę malutkiego pokemona Alexandry sprawiając, że stał się niezdolny do walki. - No kurcze! – krzyknęła sfrustrowana Alexadra. Alex uśmiechnął się jedynie do niej szyderczo. - Powrót, Dratini pokaż się! – krzyknęła Alexadra licząc, że pseudolegenda pomoże jej pokonać Hitmonchana. Jakże się myliła, kiedy Hitmonchan użył lodowej pięści. - Serio? – zapytała się go Alexadra tuż przed tym, kiedy jej Dratini został znokautowany. - Dratini jest niezdolny do walki. Starcie wygrywa Alex! – krzyknął sędzia. Tłum oszalał jak zwykle, a Alex wrócił na trybuny. - I tak oto zakończyliśmy pierwszą, emocjonującą rundę. Zobaczmy jakie pary komputer wylosował dla naszych trenerów na rundę drugą! – krzyknął Freddie. Cole spojrzał na tablicę… * Cole VS Joshua * Maya VS Dylan * Damian VS Oliver * Alex VS Roberta * Naomi VS Katie * Lyra VS Paul * Carol VS Lenroc * Emanuell VS Zack - A więc zmierzę się z Joshuą… - myślał Cole. Od drugiej rundy przyjaciele walczą między sobą… Jaki będzie wynik tych bitew? Dowiecie się już w kolejnym odcinku! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do płaskowyżu Indygo * Ponownie spotykamy Joshuę, który powrócił do Johto na ligę ** Joshua objawia, że jego Pidgey ewoluował do swojej ostatecznej formy - Pidgeota * Bohaterowie w Centrum Pokemon spotykają wszystkich swoich znajomych trenerów oraz dwóch nowych - Paula oraz Katie ** Cole zaczyna obserwować tajemniczego trenera * Rozpoczyna się Srebrna Konferencja której gospodarzami są Lance oraz Freddie O'Martin, a gościem specjalnym jest Agatha - babcia Cola * Rozpoczyna się pierwsza runda * Cole walczy przeciwko Ravowi i wygrywa ** Rav objawia, że jego Pineco ewoluował w Forretressa oraz że Psyduck ewoluował w Golducka ** Omanyte poznaje Surfing * Joshua walczy przeciwko Joe i wygrywa ** Joshua objawia, że posiada Typholsiona oraz Oddisha * Lyra walczy przeciwko Nickowi i wygrywa * Zack walczy przeciwko Kathrine i wygrywa * Maya walczy przeciwko Kevinowi i wygrywa * Naomi walczy przeciwko Jacksonowi i wygrywa * Oliver walczy przeciwko Macy i wygrywa ** Oliver objawia, że jego Squirtle ewoluował w Wartortle ** Oliver objawia, ze posiada Sandshrewa oraz Lickitunga * Paul walczy przeciwko Gravowi i wygrywa ** Paul objawia posiadać Charmandera i Eevee * Katie walczy przeciwko Valenci i wygyrwa ** Katie objawia posiadać Piplupa, Growlithe oraz Eevee * Damian walczy przeciwko Brinie i wygrywa * Lenroc zwany tajemniczym trenerem walczy przeciwko Gavini i wygrywa ** Lenroc objawia posiadać Articunio * Alex walczy przeciwko Alexandrze i wygrywa ** Alex objawia posiadać Hitmonchana * Kończy się pierwsza runda Srebrnej Konferecji * Pary zostają wylosowane przez komputer Debiuty * Katie (przedpremierowy debiut) * Paul (przedpremierowy debiut) Pokemonów * Wartortle (Olivera; ewoluował przed odcinkiem, debiut) * Sandshrew (Olivera; debiut) * Lickitung (Olivera; debiut) * Piplup (Katie; debiut) * Pinsir (debiut) * Rhydon (debiut) * Magcargo (debiut) * Pidgeot (Joshuy, ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Typholsion (Joshuy) * Oddish (Joshuy) * Golduck (Rava; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Forretress (Rava; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Dragonair (Zacka; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Charmander (Paula) * Eevee (Paula) * Growlithe (Katie) * Eevee (Katie) * Articuno (Lonreca) * Hitmonchan (Alexa) W odcinku TV * Meganium (debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Volt' *'Rav' *'Katie' *'Joshua' *'Maya' *'Dylan' *'Damian' *'Oliver' *'Emanuel' *'Alex' *'Naomi' *'Carol' *'Zack' *'Paul' *'Lenroc' *'Klara Growl' *'Profesor Oak' *'Profesor Elm' *'Freddie O'Martin' *'Lance' *'Agatha' *'Sędzia' *'Trenerzy' *'Publiczność' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Wartortle *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) *'Bayleef' (Lyry) *'Ampharos' (Lyry) *'Houndoom' (Cola) *'Noctowl' (Cola) *'Omanyte' (Cola) *'Pikachu' (Rava) *'Golduck' (Rava) *'Forretress' (Rava) * Pidgeot (Joshuy, ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Typholsion (Joshuy) * Oddish (Joshuy) * Wartortle (Olivera; ewoluował przed odcinkiem, debiut) * Piplup (Katie; debiut) * Growlithe (Katie) * Eevee (Katie) * Charmander (Paula) * Eevee (Paula) * Dragonair (Zacka; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Jumpluff (Zacka) * Clyostler (Zacka) * Charizard (Mai) * Lapras (Mai) * Venusaur (Mai) * Espeon (Naomi) * Steelix (Naomi) * Hitmontop (Naomi) * Charmander (Paula) * Eevee (Paula) * Piplup (Katie; debiut) * Growlithe (Katie) * Eevee (Katie) * Spinarak (Damiana) * Venonat (Damiana) * Butterfree (Damiana) * Articuno (Lonreca) * Hitmonchan (Alexa) * Meganium (Joe) * Jynx (Joe) * Tyranitar (Joe) * Pinsir (Nicka) * Rhydon (Nicka) * Psyduck (Nicka) * Blastiose (Kathrine) * Wartortle (Kathrine) * Squirtle (Kathrine) * Gloom (Kevina) * Magcargo (Kevina) * Zubat (Kevina) * Machoke (Jacksona) * Marill (Jacksona) * Graveler (Jacksona) * Steelix (Macy) * Quagsire (Macy) * Dragonair (Macy) * Raticate (Grava) * Flareon (Grava) * Espeon (Grava) * Tyrogue (Valenci) * Mareep (Valenci) * Cyndaquil (Valenci) * Flareon (Briny) * Jolteon (Briny) * Vaporeon (Briny) * Raticate (Gavinni) * Butterfree (Gavinni) * Furrett (Gavinni) * Bulbasaur (Alexandy) * Dratini (Alexandry) * Goldeen (Alexandry)